Never Alone
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Just a thought about Hysterical Fits, really just a reflection and a story about Tony and ho he'll never be alone ever again. MOVIE VERSE ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Hey so i know a little crazy, i just posted a drabble but both i did today after my first A.P. Human Geography Unit test, i had an hour to write and i've just had so many ideas and we had been talking about hysterical fits of the Salem Witches in A.P. US History and instantly i thought, ooohhh what about Tony having a hysterical fit. An hour and a half later and this story was birthed. So also enjoy this one.**

**Oh also disclaimer: Well i dont have an original one in my mind. I'm not a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. (Tony form Avengers. Came out yesterday!)**

Never Alone

It had only happened to him once before when he had seen the car his parents were killed in. He had locked up and dropped on the floor curling into a ball, crying. Okay so maybe crying wasn't the right word, weeping uncontrollably would be a more apt description. Tony had been in that position for nearly an hour before he was finally snapped out of his fantasy of reliving his parents death. This is what Tony thought about as he looked at his calendar. It had been twenty two years, today, since his father and mother had been murdered. Pepper had never found out about his hysterical fit and prayed she would never have to witness him having one. She didn't need something else to put on her, _worry for Tony,_ plate. He was sure it was overfilling and yet she never seemed to break it or let it spill and that always astonished him. He knew his Iron Man missions just about nearly made her plate break but still managed to hold it up and stay balanced. And he was so consumed in these thoughts that he never heard Pepper come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Tony jumped startled but relaxed at her kiss and a smile engulfed his face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said leaning his head back to look up at her smiling face. She planted her lips on his then broke apart and walked around him sitting on his lap straddling him.

"Hi." She said with a bright smile.

"Hi." He responded playfully.

"So what were you just thinking about?" Pepper inquired.

"I was thinking I should carry you up into bed right now." He replied with a grin.

"Tony," she said warningly, "It's two am."

"So what are you doing up?" He asked surprised.

She raised her eyebrow and replied," I could ask you the same thing."

"I…I couldn't sleep." He said shifting his gaze to the calendar sadly.

Pepper followed his gaze and noticed the red circle on the date and that's when she realized why he was still up. He couldn't sleep because he was afraid he'd have another nightmare about his parents.

"Hey…hey look at me." She said lifting up his sad eyes to meet her gaze. "You're not going to have another nightmare Tony; it's not like last year."

"What makes this year any more special than last year?" He asked sounding scared and broken and vulnerable and sad and this made Pepper's heat break for her best friend and boyfriend. "They're still gone and I'm still alone."

"You're not alone Tony." She said softly with a small smile. "I'm here now. That's why this time it's different, besides it's going to be hard to get rid of me now more than ever; especially since I'm going to need your help every morning for the next few months." She said with an extra twinkle in her eyes.

Tony saw the smile in her eyes and his eyes snapped down onto her stomach as he was left breathless. A wide smile began to engulf him and a wave of happiness and pride washed over him. He would be having a family with the one person who meant everything to him. His hand rested on her stomach and as he brought his eyes up to meet hers' she laughed at his childish giddiness and kissed him.

"Pepper you're pregnant."

"No," She replied still smiling with a roll of her eyes, "I've just been eating a lot of cheeseburgers lately."

Tony scrunched his nose at her and she laughed again. Her laugh made his heart melt more and in that moment he became hyper aware of everything going on around him. Pepper's subtle movements became imprinted on his brain and her stomach that had the beginning of a baby bump made his heart swell with pride.

"We'll name him Jarvis." Tony said with a playful smile.

"I think not. Plus what if it's a girl? Then what?"

"Then I'd say Christine." Pepper laughed loudly at his joke. "What if it's twins?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Pepper scoffed," I think not."

"So it's settled, I'm betting on twins." Pepper laughed again also filled with a sense of just pure joy.

"And why are you now so convinced we're having twins?"

"Because you're not." He replied with a smirk. Pepper rolled her eyes and scoffed smacking him playfully on the arm.

"You're right Pepper."

"Of course I am." She said. She paused then continued, "Remind me what I'm right about again."

"Isn't that you're job as _my_ assistant?" He asked emphasizing key words. "Anyways, you're right that I'm never alone and I never want to be alone again so Pepper, marry me?" He asked sincerely.

Pepper looked at him in disbelief her smile being wiped off her face to be replaced by shock and confusion. "I'm sorry could you say that again because I thought I heard you ask me to marry you." Pepper said getting off of Tony's lap and standing up with her arms crossed. Tony stood up with a smile on his face and reached into a drawer beside him pulling out a ring and bending down on one knee.

"I was going to ask you next week but why wait, because I love you Pepper and there is nothing I can do to prove my love except to take this next leap and show you just how much I really do love and how much you mean to me. So Virginia, Pepper, Potts, would you give me the utmost honor apart from being my baby mama and marry me?" He asked.

Pepper scrunched her nose at his use of the term baby mama but slowly replaced it with a creeping smile that eventually took over her face. "Yes, Anthony…Edward…Stark…I will marry you." Tony's face spread into another smile as he placed the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. Pepper smiled into the kiss feeling wave after wave of joy wash over her and drown her.

Tony felt engulfed in a bubble of giddiness sure this day had been filled with sadness but only Pepper could manage to turn it into one of the best days of his life because not only was she going to give him twins, but she was going to give him the honor of taking her hand in marriage and that by default would mean he would never be alone for a single day of the rest of his life.

**End**

**So please review, drop me a line, a comment, complaint, criticism. Going with the C's today.**


End file.
